


Smack It In the Air

by agrajag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Typical Alcohol Consumption, Discussion of Porn Watching, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: The thing was, Derek had been excited to live with Dex. (Chowder and Bitty, too. That went without saying.) He just hadn't anticipated sharing a room with him. Dex. The person he had a crush on. A full blown drawing-hearts-in-his-notebook crush. Derek thought he had left all of that behind in high school, but as Shitty so graciously pointed out, via Bowling For Soup being blasted in Derek's ear, "high school never ends." (And that was the last time Derek called him for advice.) So, yeah, Derek may have been a little harsh in telling Dex he wouldn't last the semester. He wasn't going to seriously try and make him leave because he knew how much it meant for Dex to live in the Haus. (Enough to actually freak out at Lardo, which is saying something.) He wasn't about to tell Dex that's why he said that. God, think of poor Derek's heart! He wasn't going to survive one day if left to simply pine.





	Smack It In the Air

The thing was, Derek had been excited to live with Dex. (Chowder and Bitty, too. That went without saying.) He just hadn't anticipated sharing a room with him. Dex. The person he had a crush on. A full blown drawing-hearts-in-his-notebook crush. Derek thought he had left all of that behind in high school, but as Shitty so graciously pointed out, via Bowling For Soup being blasted in Derek's ear, "high school never ends." (And that was the last time Derek called him for advice.) So, yeah, Derek may have been a little harsh in telling Dex he wouldn't last the semester. He wasn't going to seriously try and make him leave because he knew how much it meant for Dex to live in the Haus. (Enough to actually freak out at Lardo, which is saying something.) He wasn't about to tell Dex that's why he said that. God, think of poor Derek's heart! He wasn't going to survive one day if left to simply pine.

"Y'know, you could, IDK, try talkin' to him," Shitty had said after Bowling For Soup had faded away.

"You're spending too much time with Ransom if you're saying IDK out loud," Derek had replied.

"Yeah, he would Skype me sometimes when Holster was busy and we did homework together. It was s'wawesome. Not the point. You need to use your words with Dex, bro."

"Okay, but we don't just live together now. We _share a room_! If he doesn't take it well, it's not like we can still manage living together semi-casually. It'd ruin everything."

Shitty had groaned for a full minute before saying, "And I could die walking out my door later. Grow some... whatever instills courage in all genders, dude."

Yeah, it was childish, reverting back to arguing over the smallest things, but it was the only way for Derek to stay sane. Everyone else in the Haus figured the two of them needed time to adjust and then things would be back to normal. Their new normal. Because, sure, they would bicker every once in awhile, and they only had a few shared interests, but they had become friends. God, Derek wished they could be more than that. Sometimes it seemed like Dex did return his feelings. Derek would catch him smiling fondly when he thought Derek wasn't looking, but then the moment would be gone and Dex would be yelling at him to pick up his dirty laundry.

Which, speaking of dirty laundry, that following Friday, there was a sock on their door knob when Derek got home from class. His last professor had let them out early, and normally he would have used the opportunity to walk around the lake, but there was going to be a Kegster that night, so he wanted to get to the Haus and get some work done before he was down for the count until the next afternoon. (More like early evening.) So he dragged himself up the stairs, even though it was gorgeous outside, and froze in the hallway when he saw the sock. He felt like he was going to throw up.

Dex was in their room with someone. (A girl, most likely, his traitorous brain provided.) Derek's heart was shattering and Dex didn't even have a clue. That was unfair to him, though, Derek knew. Even if Dex was aware of Derek's feelings, it would be creepy for him to expect Dex to tip toe around it.

Still didn't hurt any less.

Derek was turning around, about to head downstairs and do his work in the kitchen, when a moan resonated from their room. A man's moan. And it hadn't sounded like Dex. (Not like Derek knew how Dex sounded when he moaned, but he felt like he knew his voice well enough.) Then there was another, definitely too high pitched to be Dex, and Derek was going to faint. Dex had not only a guy in there, but two.

Suddenly Chowder was rushing out of his room, shouldering past Derek, and banging on his and Dex's door.

"Dex, man, c'mon," he shouted. "You've played that same clip, like, five times now. Give it a rest."

Derek heard a muffled "fuck off, C" from the room, but Dex must have lowered the volume because nothing else came after that. (If Derek wasn't internally freaking out, he'd have been laughing at the innuendo.)

"Seriously, I don't know how he isn't dehydrated by now," Chowder said, turning to Derek. "You wanna hang out in my room until he's done?"

"Guys..." was all Derek could manage in response.

Chowder laughed and pulled Derek gently by the arm. "Well, duh. But there's still a variety of gay porn out there. He doesn't have to watch the same one over and over again. It was getting really annoying."

Derek collapsed on Chowder's bed and started to reevaluate his entire life.

Nope. He couldn't comprehend the information he'd been given.

"Gay..." he said, hopelessly.

Chowder had went back to whatever he had been working on as soon as they had entered his room, but stopped and stared at Derek once it was obvious he was flipping out. "Oh... You didn't... know? Did you?"

Derek simply shook his head.

"Oh no. I can't believe I did that to Dex," Chowder said, clearly upset.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, man," Derek quickly reassured him. His own crisis could wait. This was more important. "You had no way of knowing he didn't tell me."

"Yeah, I just assumed. I mean, I'm sure he has a reason why he didn't. Not that we should be thinking about that. Anyway, subject change. Are you alright? Because you don't seem alright."

Derek picked nervously at the cloth bracelets he was wearing. "Chowder, I'm gonna tell you something, but you gotta promise not to freak out." Chowder nodded, so Derek continued. "I like Dex, like, a lot."

"Oh my God," Chowder shouted. "Oh my God, Nursey!"

Derek couldn't help but laugh, even though the point was to not have Dex hear because then he'd know Derek was home as well and that's make everything even more awkward then it already was. "Alright, C. Calm down. We wouldn't want to alert the whole Haus."

"Oh, shit, yeah. Sorry. So that's why you're all out of sorts? Living with Dex must be difficult." Chowder frowned. "Is that why you guys have been fighting again?"

"Sort of. That's mostly my fault. I guess I've been antagonizing him in order to distance myself." Derek shrugged.

"Nah, it's not just you. Dex does it too." Chowder laughed and then winked badly at Derek. "Maybe he had the same idea as you."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

Chowder groaned and swiveled his chair back around and started typing again. If he was working on code, that usually meant he was done contributing to a conversation, but he kept talking. Oh no. That meant he was certified Done. "You and Dex are the same kind of stupid, man. Just FYI."

"I'm gonna ban abbreviations from this team," Derek mumbled.

"Says the guy who says hashtag," Chowder said with a snort. "Seriously, dude, just talk to him. Though, probably wait until after the Kegster. That's not a conversation to have four sheets to the wind."

Derek jumped up on Chowder's bed. "Now, wait. That sounds like a _great_ idea." Chowder started to protest, but Derek barrelled on. "If I first mention it drunk, and Dex totally flips, we can pretend it never happened. But if he _does_ feel the same way, we have a fun, silly get together story."

Chowder tapped angrily at his keyboard. "I said no, that is a terrible idea. Do you even listen?"

"Nope," Derek replied, bouncing over to give Chowder a hug. "Thanks for the advice. You're so much more helpful than Shitty."

Chowder decided to not dignify that with a response and eventually they settled into quiety doing their work together. After about half an hour passed, Derek heard the door to his and Dex's room open and Dex shuffle into the bathroom. It distracted Derek and interrupted the flow of his work. He tried to not start freaking out again, but apparently Chowder still notcied. He glanced over his shoulder at Derek and chuckled softly. Derek flipped him off and then hid his face in his notebook. He wasn't sure if he was more embarrassed about the whole situation or excited to clear the air between them later.

A couple homework assignments, three pies courtesy Bitty, and dozens of bottles of liquor later, and the Kegster was in full swing. Ollie and Wicks had tried to recreate tub juice, but neither Shitty or Holster and Ransom could make it up to help them make it their first time, so while it was still pretty strong, it wasn't _that_ strong. Derek was buzzed, for sure, but he wasn't even close to drunk and he'd already had four cups. He'd need another four if he was ever going to work up the courage to talk to Dex. Until then, he decided to watch as Dex talked to some guys Derek was sure were in Dex and Chowder's engineering class. The two guys were both really hot, which Derek thought was totally not fair for a bunch of nerds. And wow, okay. He was swaying a bit on his feet at that point. And when did he refill his cup? And what do you know? He was making his way over to Dex and the stupidly hot nerds.

"...and that's how I figured out I'd misplaced a comma in my code, and it almost ruined everything," Nerd #1 said. Nerd #2 and Dex laughed, so Derek joined him.

"Oh yeah, hate when that happens," Derek said. His speech was definitely not slurred.

Dex looked over at him and sighed. "Hey man. You ready to head upstairs?"

"What?" Derek blew a raspberry, spit getting in Nerd #2's face. "The party's just getting started, Poindexter. I was going to ask if you wanted to dance."

Dex looked feebly at the nerds, but they were already inching away slowly. He signed and turned back to Derek, taking his cup from him. "I think you've had too much to drink. Let's go get you a glass of water."

"Only if you'll dance with me first," Derek said. He grabbed a fistful of Dex's shirt, led him to the cnter of the room, and immediately started grinding on him. Dex pushed him away and led him to the kitchen instead where he made him drink a glass of water. Derek thought that'd be enough, but then Dex was shoving a pice of blueberry pie under his nose.

"Eat," he said sternly.

"I don't wanna," Derek whined. "I wanna dance with you."

"You won't want to dance with me once you get something on your stomach," Dex said. It may have been the tub juice talking, but Derek swore Dex looked sad. That he wanted nothing more than sober Derek to want to dance with him. So drunk Derek pulled him back into the living, plastering his back along Dex's front, and went right back to grinding on him. Bitty must have gotten control of the AUX cord by then, because 7/11 was blasting from the speakers, and Derek had never been more thankful for Queen Bey. Once he was sure Dex wasn't going to push him away again, he let himself get lost in the music. He brought his arms up behind him and linked his hands around Dex's neck. It was hard to tell with how loud the music was, but Derek thought he heard Dex's breath hitch. The song seemlessly transitioned into Flawless and Derek found himself being spun around. He was about to commend Dex for finally getting into it, but he was frowning at him.

"You were home earlier, weren't you?" It wasn't actaully a question.

"I don't know what you're..."

"Don't bullshit me. See, this is why I didn't tell you. You'd make fun of me. Like, ha, look at the repressed gay guy who had his head so far up his ass he didn't _know_ he was gay until college."

"Fuck you. I'm not _that_ heartless. I've wanted to do this... or something like this... for awhile."

Dex scoffed. "Dance badly in my personal space?"

"Uh, excuse you. I am sexy as hell. It's not my fault you jerked it, like, ten times today and can't get it up."

"Oh my God, I did not..."

"Chowder can back me up."

"It took awhile, okay?" Dex said, blushing.

They were quiet for a moment, people dancing around them, and it felt like a slowed down scene from a cheesy teen movie from the 90's. Which meant it was time for the climax and the two friends would admit their feelings for each other. Derek leaned in and whispered an apology in Dex's ear and was rewarded with an equally soft one in return. Derek started swaying to the music again, then, which had changed to a slower song he didn't know. Dex awkwardly put his hands on Derek's hip since it was obvious this wasn't a bad practical joke. Derek rested his head on Dex's shoulder and asked, "That means I have a chance tonight, though, right?"

Dex froze for a moment. Derek just knew if he could see him, he'd be bright red. "You wanted to kill me a second ago," he pointed out.

"And that's how we should that we care."

"We should work on that. I mean, if you actually want to do this."

"Yeah, I actaully do," Derek said with a particularly dirty grind of his hips.

"Oh God, okay. Okay. Deal with feelings later. Upstairs. Now."

They quickly weaved through the crowd, ducked under the caution tape, and ran up the stairs. They had barely closed the door behind them before Dex was kissing Derek with everything he had. It was sloppy and tasted like that old man beer he liked to drink, but Derek was so turned on, he couldn't care less. He did try to slow Dex down after a couple minutes so he could kiss him with some finese, but then Dex was trying to push Derek's shirt off, and Derek was all for that. He broke the kiss, tugged the offending shirt off, and threw it in the far recess of the room. When he looked over, Dex had lost his flannel as well, and was already working on his pants.

"God, Dex, you're so hot."

"Nursey, don't just stand there. Get your fucking pants off."

Derek laughed but wasted no time in shoving his pants and underwear down. He pulled Dex close, then, and started leaving open mouthed kisses down Dex's neck.

"You really are hot, though," Derek said and then nipped at Dex's collar bone.

"Do you even see yourself?" Dex asked breathlessly. "Do you wanna know what happened? Earlier?"

Derek trailed his hands down Dex's back before cupping his ass. Thank God for hockey butts. He gave a little squeeze which Dex must have taken as a yes to his question.

"I'd had, uh, found a clip from some porno..." Dex paused so he could swat Derek when he started laughing at that. "Anyway, from some porn, then, and the one actor looked like you. So me, with my big dumb crush tried watching it, but it was pretty embarrassing. So that's why it took awhile. I felt so guilty thinking about you like that. When I thought there was no hope of you liking me back."

"Aw, Dexy. That's adorable," Derek said. He tried to pick Dex up, but between his inebriation and the fact that they were the same size, they ended up falling onto the bottom bunk. "So, how was it? Am I better?"

Dex groaned. "Well, you almost knocked me unconcious, but I suppose nothing can beat the real deal."

"Mmmm... good. So, what do you wanna do, then, babe?"

"Babe?" Dex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll workshop pet names later. Now if you aren't gonna suggest anything, I'm gonna go back to leaving these little baby hickeys along your collar bone."

"Everything about that sentence was terrible. Maybe we should put your mouth to better use."

"Alright, alright," Derek said. "I catch your drift, and I can get behind that."

Derek attempted to be sexy and kiss his way down Dex's chest, but it ended up being more like slobering his way down. For a second he may have regretted that they were having their first time drunk, but the feeling didn't last long once Dex let out a breathy moan. (And now he _did_ know how Dex sounded when he moaned, and it was beautiful.) Derek smiled against Dex's hip and took a moment to thank Chowder and tub juice and even Shitty for everything working out in the end. A gentle pat on his shoulder brought him back to the present. He looked up at Dex and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and not just a dopey one, and then leaned back down to give the tip of Dex's dick a kiss.

" _Of course_ you're a tease," Dex said, but there was no real heat behind it.

Derek laughed and decided to put Dex out of his misery. He licked around Dex's dick to get it wet enough so his lips wouldn't chap too much, and then took as much of Dex into his mouth as he could. Which was almost all of it, not that Derek would brag, but he was pretty proud of himself. He started bobbing his head and tried to fit his hand around the base, but his coordination was shit at the moment, so he settled for putting everything he had into not sucking at sucking. Dex seemed to appreciate it, as he started moaning again, louder than before. They went on like that for a couple of minutes before something hit Derek's cheek. He pulled off Dex and went looking in the sheets only to find it was a bottle of lube Dex had launched at him.

"Dex?"

"Could you, ah, fin... finger me, too? While you..." When Derek didn't say anything right away, Dex started to back track. "You don't have to if you don't want to, obviously. I won't mind."

Derek ran a soothing hand up and down Dex's thigh. He waited for Dex's babbling to stop before replying. "Sorry. It was just too hot. Thinking about you getting off on my fingers. You can't blame me for my brain frying. But yeah, babe. I'll finger you."

"Thanks Derek."

Derek's heart soared at his name coming from Dex's red-bitten lips. "No need to thank me. It'd be my pleasure," he said as he slicked up a finger. He applied some pressure on Dex's hole as he started sucking his dick again. He waited until Dex had relaxed once more before slowly sliding it in. It got messy after that. Derek was a little too drunk to meet the push of his finger with the pull of his mouth, and there was spit and lube everywhere, but Dex didn't seem to care. He was really making noise at that point, and his hands were fisted in the sheets. Derek tried wiggling his finger around and was rewarded with a shout that sounded awfully like 'Derek.'

"Please," Dex said. "I need... I need another." Derek pulled back to apply more lube and Dex started whining. "You're taking too long. Hurry the fuck up."

"You have too much faith in my drunk self," Derek mumbled. He got enough lube on his fingers finally and slowly pushed two back in. "Are you alright for me to try scissoring them?"

"I'm alright for you to get your damn mouth back on me."

" _Of course_ you're pushy," Derek said, but he did just that. He had officially given up trying to prove he as good at giving head (he could give Dex the blowjob of his life the next morning) and put all of his effort into making Dex come. His fingers kept slipping out of Dex's hole and it didn't help with Dex's hips constantly trying to push up. Derek tried to move both his hand and mouth faster, but his jaw was getting tired, and with Dex close, he wasn't going to need that extra push.

"Derek. Please."

Derek hummed around Dex's cock as he got his fingers back in Dex's hole and started stretching. Dex frantically started moaning 'close, close, close' and Derek did start moving his head faster, then, and glanced up so he could watch as Dex came. Dex threw his head back as the first string of cum hit the back of Derek's throat. Derek had to swallow that bit or he was going to ruin it, but as he sucked Dex through his orgasm, he was able to pool the rest in his mouth. Once the tension had left Dex's body and his dick started to get soft in Derek's mouth, Derek pulled off and discreetly spit Dex's cum on the sheet. He was going to have to do the laundry anyway. He crawled up and laid down next to Dex, nosing his hairline. Derek wanted to place a million more kisses on Dex's neck and chest, but he may have been humping the bed slightly while giving Dex the blowjob, so he knew it was going to be quick, anyway. He had just gotten his hand wrapped around himself when Dex rolled over and stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Uh... I thought you of all people would know jacking off when you see it."

"Don't you wannna fuck me?"

Dex asked it so casually, so nonchalantly, that for a moment Derek couldn't formulate a response. (Which was truly depressing because the only possible response should have been 'yes.' Fuck yes.) Derek's dick twitched, which seemed to be response enough for Dex, who grabbed the bottle of lube and started stretching himself with three fingers.

"Oh my God, Dex, babe," Derek said, once he was finally able to speak. "Yes, God, yes, I'd love to fuck you, but I don't think I'm gonna last."

"That's alright," Dex said. He let out another one of the little breathy moans, and Derek had decided that those were his favorites. "There's no way I can get hard again. This is for you. Though, I do really want your dick in me, so I'm not being entirely selfless, here."

Derek laughed. "Okay. Yeah, okay. Lemme get a condom."

It took some serious rummaging in the bedside table before Derek found a condom that wasn't expired. He shouldn't have been surprised, though, since he hadn't been with anyone since he realized how gone on Dex he was. He was thankful he still liked to be prepared, at least. It was hard to open the package with his hands still slippery from the lube, but he finally managed to rip it open and rolled the condom on. When he looked up, Dex was watching him as he pumped four fingers in his hole. God, this boy was going to be the death of him. Derek climbed back into bed and stopped Dex's hand.

"'Bout time," Dex said. "Now c'mon and fuck me."

Derek decided to not rise to the bait and positioned himself at Dex's hole before pushing in slowly. He went in so smoothly and yet somehow Dex still fight so tight around him. Yeah, he definitely was not going to last. Dex wrapped his legs around Derek and dug his feet into Derek's ass. Derek finally started thrusting then, not bothering to try and hide how he was just as desperate. He only lasted about two minutes, which was worse then he had even thought, but he couldn't help himself once Dex started dragging his nails up and down his back. Plus he kept giving Derek small kisses because they were both panting far too hard for much of anything else. It was all too much, and Derek found himself coming fast and hard. He rested for a moment on top of Dex, but he knew he couldn't allow himself to get comfortable like that, so he eventually pulled out and fall back down next to Dex. He felt the cold mess on his sheets stick to his ass, but he honestly didn't even mind.

"That... was amazing," he said. He started rubbing little cirlces on Dex's scalp.

"Yeah," Dex agreed. "I can't wait for next time, when we're sober. I can't wait for you to _really_ fuck me. You felt so good."

Derek groaned. "Don't say that. My poor dick doesn't know there's too much alcohol in my system to do that again, and his effort to try and do it again anyway hurts."

"Never mind. I take it back," Dex said and shoved Derek away. "You talking about your penis like a person ruined it."

"Noooooo, Dexy, come back. I wanna cuddle."

"Not here. Your bunk is disgusting."

"Now who's fault is that?" Derek asked, but he didn't argue when Dex led him up to the top bunk. It was even a tighter fit than Derek's bunk, but he didn't mind since he planned to cuddle Dex the entire night. As long as he let him. They settled in, Dex pulling the sheet over them just in case someone tried to come into the room, because oops. Of course they forgot to lock the door when they had stumbled in. He rested his head on Derek's chest and reached for his hand to hold, which Derek immediately held tight.

"So obviously my big dumb crush is sort of obvious now," Dex said, his words sounding deafening in the dark room. "But it's kind of even more than a big dumb crush. I really like you Derek. I want to date you. One hundred percent."

Derek smiled and tilted Dex's chin up so he could kiss him. "Alright, Will. Let's do it. One hundred percent."

**Author's Note:**

> title from 7/11 obviously
> 
> this fic took over my life for like eight days so i'm glad it's finally done good lord the ending is sorta rushed because honestly this was just me trying to write some quick porn lol


End file.
